Finding Collin
by CollinAndMario2000
Summary: When Collin and Ricardo goes back to their jungle home, Blythe and her friends needs them back. will they see Collin again? Or Will they miss Collin forever?
1. Chapter 1

After Blythe and Collin argue at each other. Collin, in Littlest Pet Shop, was Packing up his stuffs with his suitcase. Zoe visits him.

"Collin, Why are you packing for?" asked Zoe

"I have to go back to my home, so Blythe will not see me again" replied Collin

"But, This is your home, but if you leave, Blythe will miss you" Said Zoe

"My home is in the jungle, and Don't be silly" Said Collin

Collin got out of a thingy that Penny went to cry.

"Well, this is goodbye." Said Russell

"We will not forget you" said the pets

"Goodbye, Come on Ricardo, lets go home" Said Collin

"Ok" Said Ricardo

"Goodbye" said the pets

"We will all gonna miss Collin" said Minka

Blythe came down to the Daycamp with a Pizza and a coke

Collin, I got you a pizza and a coke" Said Blythe

"Hey, where's Collin?" Said Blythe

"Well...unfortunately, He left" Said Zoe as She sighed

Blythe gasped and tears were on her eyes and said "How come he left?"

"He has to go back to his home so he won't see you again" said Pepper

Blythe's tears rolled down her eyes and began to cry horribly.

"I want Collin Back to the Littlest Pet Shop" said Blythe

"I know you do, but its too late, he already left, until we do something to het him back" Said Russell

Russell thinks and then says "I have a idea"

meanwhile, Collin and Ricardo was running, they were almost home. The Meerkats, Rhinos, Gorilla, Mongooses, Giraffes, Parrots, Jaguars, and Echidnas were sad about missing Ricardo and Collin.

"We miss you" said a female Mongoose with a bow on her head

The jungle animals saw a dirt going up, Somebody is home, Collin and Ricardo is home.

"We are finally home" Said Collin

The Jungle animals cheered and hugged him

"Welcome Back, Collin and Ricardo" Said a Gorilla.

"Welcome home, Collin and Ricardo" Said a Parrot.

After the return, he goes back to his old home with a tv, fridge, bed, Sofa, Plushes, Toilet, Sink, Tub, his favorite plush and his favorite pillow.

"Aw, home sweet home" Said Collin as he turned on the tv

"Huh? Is that me on TV?" Said Collin

"Blythe, Sunil, Pepper, Penny, Zoe, Buttercream, Vinnie, Russell, and Sugar Sprinkles is the news" said Collin

At the Downtown City, they have to get Collin back at Downtown City.

"If they find Collin and Ricardo, They will receive 1,000,000 dollars" Said Mayor

"Hey, I am with Blythe, who is crying, I need to give her a question, Blythe, why are you crying?" said News reporter

"Because, I sure miss Collin" Sobbed Blythe

This has been the news, bye" said news reporter


	2. Chapter 2

He got hour of his house to see his Forest friends, they were talking about the news they saw on TV

"Hey, What's wrong" Said Collin

"You were on TV, Blythe wants you back to Littlest Pet Shop" said Ted (A gorilla)

"Why...Hey, How did you know about Littlest Pet Shop" said Collin

"Madison used to own me and used to drop me off at Littlest Pet Shop" said Ted

"Until, the lawyer took me back to the Jungle when I grew up" said Ted

*Flashback starts*

Madison's mom opened the door and it was a Lawyer.

"I need your daughter" said Lawyer

"Madison" said Madison's mom

"yes" said Madison

"The Lawyer needs you" said Madison's Mom

"Madison, Ted has to go back to the jungle" Said Lawyer

"What, Why" said Madison as tears are filling her eyes

*Flashback Interrupted*

"Madison was about the same age as her age in Summertime Blues when you leave?" said Collin

*Flashback Continues*

"Because, he is all grown up" said Lawyer

Madison gives Lawyer Ted to take him back to the Jungle

"Goodbye, Ted" said Madison as she sniffed and Sobs

*Flashback Ends*

"Boy, I miss Madison" Said Ted

"Wow, it's a sad Flashback" Said Collin

Back at the Downtown City

"Russell, I hope your idea works, because Blythe is creating A flood of her tears" said Zoe

Russell got in Blythe's Crying place with a empty can and a wooden spoon As a paddler

"Blythe, I know missing Collin will cause you to shred a massive tears" Said Russell

"I know, I miss Collin a lot" sobbed Blythe

"Luckly, I have a drainer to get rid of Pool of your tears" Said Russell as he putted the drain down and tears sinks.

"Blythe, don't worry, we hired someone to get Collin back" said Sniffles

"Uh,, Blythe, why are you barefooted while wearing your every day clothes?" Said Sniffles

"Because, I just like it" sobbed Blythe

"When he gets back, i am gonna hug him and throw him a Welcome home party" Sobbed Blythe

"Wait a minute, Blythe, you're a genius" said Russell

"Wait?, I am?" Said Blythe as she wiped out a tear


End file.
